


Of Suns and Shooting Stars

by OiluxKitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bill has issues, F/M, Linked AU, Nutella is amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiluxKitty/pseuds/OiluxKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shooting Star can mean grief and sadness or ultimate destiny. The sun... Well, that can be bad or good. It can shine and give great light, or can burn you if you get too close... (Ratings may change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Suns and Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This account and fic is a collaboration between Oilux and SouthernKittyGal (the name of both our ao3 and tumblr accounts). OSaSS is our legit story for the AU we came up with, the Linked AU (The_Linked_AU collection)

_Tick… Tick… Tick…_

The dreamscape was always a boring place, unless something interesting was imagined in it. But what was the point when one, it was all fake, and two, you’d been everywhere and seen everything with your own eye already?

Bill prefered to stay relatively simple most of the time, and imagined himself a small bean bag, flopping back into it with a drawn-out sigh. He stared into the gray distance, allowing himself to be wistful for a long minute.

There was so much he wanted.

From simple things such as silly straws to much more complex desires that required patience and dexterity. But no matter what it was, there was always some sort of thing keeping him from it. He supposed such was the life of a dream demon. It was the lonely, empty, long life of a powerful, all seeing, dream demon…

The twins would be arriving sometime soon.

The thought mentally jolted him, both excited and dreading their return. They were smart little brats, especially Pine Tree. He was digging his nose in too deep. Everything was a web, and Dipper was slowly moving up the rungs into the middle.

As fun as the kid was, Bill was beginning to get tired of trying to mislead him. Somehow, he’d always find a way back on track. No, Bill was not giving up, he was simply losing interest in a toy.

He closed his eye, glimpsing through the many eye insignias hidden amongst the town, and finally settled on one, watching.

Stanford was at the bus station, and not long after Bill began watching, the bus drove up letting off a load of people. Including the twins.

They’d grown since their first summer. Pine Tree with a growth spurt and maintaining his past wimpiness, leaving him to walk around like a giant beanstalk with a mop of unruly brown hair. At least he’d finally gotten some sort of change in wardrobe over the years, Bill could almost throw a party, seeing he wasn’t wearing those disgusting shorts anymore. He’d kept his hat, though.

Shooting Star stepped off after him, looking around, and Bill mentally cursed the twisting in his bricked gut, disliking the odd sensation. Her hair had grown and she’d finally started brushing it to reveal soft curls that hung past her shoulders. She sported her old shooting-star sweater, a tank top under it to stay appropriate since she’d long since out-grown it. Yes, she’d definitely gotten taller, though not quite as much as her brother. He thought back to their argument considering the height altering crystals and hummed to himself. It was interesting to see the tables had turned.

He watched them greet their companions and family, and Bill irked slightly, watching Shooting Star hug everyone.

In a moment he was at the station, and tapped his cane against the ground in a slow, timed rhythm.

His squeedly-spooch churned and he felt a deep sort of anger arise within himself, watching the group, and drifted closer. He didn’t understand. He’d never felt an anger like this before… Why was he angry? He hadn’t felt any anger until Shooting Star started hugging people... Maybe he just was angry they were back. Yeah, that’s it! He hated the twins and he was upset they were back.

So why didn’t he feel the hate that should be accompanied with that anger?

Fez took the kids’ luggage, tossing it into the car, and Bill switched back to using a vantage point, observing them all. They drove off in the the car, talking about adventures that had happened while they were gone and catching up on stories. Bill lost interest quickly, as it involved nothing of importance or significance to him and his town of Gravity Falls. He disappeared back to his domain.

He laid around in the Mindscape for the longest time, unable to steer his mind away from the twins, from Mabel. He didn’t know what this new emotion churning inside him was, but it was starting to really annoy the fuck out of him.

What was so interesting about the girl with a star on her sweater that he couldn’t get her off of his mind? Maybe… It was that he’d hardly used her for his plans at all. He’d focused too much on Pine Tree but not taken into account the potential his sister could have.

She was smart and quick, yes, but she could also be completely oblivious. Not to mention, while Dipper was more fun, she was an easier pawn. She loved too many things, and could tend to be very selfish.

Also… She very highly valued her family.

Though, at the same time… He didn’t want to hurt her. He never had, unless she’d gotten in the way of something.

The girl had spunk, and he loved watching her creativity at work.

The demon had to admit that she was just as, if not more, intriguing than Pine Tree. He’d peered in as she mastered the art of stitching and knitting, creating amazing works of art. He wondered if he could convince her to make him a sweater, and brushed off the thought a moment later. He was an all powerful and knowing demon! What did he have a need for a sweater? Especially one made by such lovely hands... Bill Cipher started at the thought, quickly dismissing it. He would forever deny how his body tinted a slight pink.

He needed to investigate this feeling, this feeling that arose when he first saw Shooting Star, and was returning as he’d seen her today.

Maybe he’d pay her a visit.

He stretched with a soft sigh, a faint fluttering sensation in his ‘chest’ at the idea. He laughed to himself, a soft bubble of laughter that soon grew into loud, shrieking cackles which echoed out across the empty dreamscape.

A visit was definitely in order for the elder Pines twin.

 


End file.
